OP, or not too OP?
by gibbousmoons
Summary: Crossover between FoZ and DBZ(A). All he wanted was a vacation... What happens when a summon breaks the system?
1. Chapter 1

You know what? I barely know anything about FoZ, let's do this.

XIXI  
The orange robed man stood on top of the mountain, wind and rain whipping around him as he set down a small orange ball with it's fellows. All present and accounted for.

A flash of light, a boom of thunder that shook the earth, and it appeared. Shenron. The Eternal Dragon. "I have been summoned, mortal, what is- " The dragon stopped, narrowing its eyes at the man who summoned it in irritation. "Oh. It's you again. What do you want _this_ time?"

"I think it's time for a vacation, far away from intergalactic conquerors, and getting killed, and not being appreciated, and Little Green. And Chichi. I think she's holding a grudge for that whole Raditz thing."

He straightened up, crossing his arms and glaring back at the Eternal Dragon. "So what I'm getting at is that I want a vacation somewhere far away, where I don't have to worry about any of those-" A green portal opened in the air beside him.

"Well that was quick."

Shenron watched silently as his summoner stepped into the portal and it vanished. "That wasn't one of mine."

XIXI

"This sure is nice perfume, I wonder why it was just laying around, though?" Louise started at the sound of her familiar's voice echoing in the nearly empty dining room. Turning the corridor, she saw him standing next to the table holding... One of Montmorency's perfumes?

"Familiar, put that down! That's not yours, it's a noble's and you could get us both in lots of trouble if someone sees you with it! What were you doing in here anyway? You said you'd eat with the servants in the kitchen?"

The small man waved her question away. "They ran out of food, and I just got back from my morning workout. But if it's that important, I have a duty to return it to its rightful owner!" He turned and began to walk away, calling out "Found a perfume in the dining hall, who's is it? It smells like lilac, if that helps!"

XIXI

He stared at the noble in the fa... in the gaud... He looked at the blonde with the long hair confront another student, apparently he'd been cheating on her. Huh. "You know," He said, pointing at the teenage boy who was apparently a 'womanizing, philandering, cheating no good person' , "I don't think I like you. In fact, I think I'm going to have to beat some sense into you the hard way."

XIXI

"Don't worry about it Louise."

"But he'll kill you! He's a mage and you're a commoner- you said you're a monk! You live in a temple, you're not even a soldier! You'll be killed and I'll be left alone and-"

"Hey, I said don't worry about it. If there's one thing I learned from mister Popo, it's that you have to stand up against people who expect good looks to solve their problems and show them they're wrong. No wait." He stopped walking to scratch his head. "I learned about pain from mister Popo, and about beating up good looking people with Yamcha."

Ignoring his master's protests, he walked calmly into the circle of students that marked the boundary of the makeshift arena in the courtyard. He face his opponent with a straight face. "Can we just get this over with as soon as we can? I know you probably have this big speech planned out, but honestly, I've probably heard it before."

His opponent said something, but he wasn't really paying attention. This guy- Guiche the something-or-other, wasn't half as intimidating as Chichi, or even Frieza. Heck! He was pretty sure Yamcha was scarier than whoever this was!

Louise was surprised when all her familiar did was snort when he saw Guiche's Valkeries, he didn't even try to dodge the sword that would surely cut off his outstretched arm at the-

CLUNK.

Krillen looked at the crushed sword in his hand. "I think I could get used to this place."

Yes, Abridged!Krillen. snip 1


	2. Chapter 2- the Revengence

Abridged!Krillen. snip 2, the Revengence

"Familiar, I'm writing a letter home, and I just realized something strange. I don't know how to spell your name." Louise had a way of asking questions that weren't questions, Krillin thought, kind of like Chichi, or Bulma.

"Well I've always wrote it this way, the first Kanji is"

"What's a can-jee?" (DING!)

XIXI

"So it's either Kuririn, Krillen, Krillin, Krurin, Kurin, or Kurillen." Louise sighed. She would have been angry at her familiar's inability to read and write at a suitable level, but they'd figured out his difficulty in writing only applied to his actual name. At least he only had one.

"I think we can rule out Kurin." Said familiar scratched off that chain of letters. "That one sounds way too silly."

XIXI

"I'm not saying I'm an unstoppable battle machine that's perfectly capable of blowing a hole the size of the moon in what used to be everything you've ever heard about, that's Goku. I'm very stoppable, I just haven't seen anything that can stop me _here_." Krillen took a step backwards. "Louise, stop making that face, you're scaring me."

He remembered Professor Osmond, the other person in the room, and turned to reassure him. "Don't worry, I don't blow up moons. That's Picolo's thing. You know, you're pretty lucky you didn't summon him, he would've probably killed you for kissing him like that."

This got Louis' attention again. "Who's Picolo? Actually, you haven't told me much about where you came from at all, other than that you weren't all that special." She nodded resolutely. "Familiar Krillen, as your master I command you to tell me about your past!"

"I'm just glad 'master' isn't gender specific. That would be all kinds of awkward, calling you my…" (_DING!) _ He trailed off. "Let's just pull up some chairs."

XIXI

"It started a long time ago, when I was about four years old. I'd been cleared to begin advanced training at the temple, and went to live with the monks there. I got up at six in the morning, did chores until ten, then had breakfast. After prayers and meditation there was fighting instruction, and dinner was after that. I stuck to that routine for a few years, but I left because the training wasn't a challenge, and not because I was being bullied for premature balding.

I then trained for two grueling years under the greatest human to ever sneak up behind somebody and knock them out before they realized they were unconscious, Master Roshi. He was just a bit of a pervert, but unless you made him mad he was pretty harmless."

Louise was busy half listening and half desperately scheming. _My familiar is so strong! Even if he can't do magic, he's tough enough to make Guiche's swords dent when they hit him. If I could learn that…_"

She spoke up, interrupting Krillin's descriptions of how Master Roshi got him and his fellow trainee up at five in the morning and worked them ragged until lunch, to ask the fateful question. "Could you… Could you teach me?"

XIXI

Louise dreamed of a tournament. She was small, smaller even than her familiar, and was surrounded on all sides by the press of bodies, but she wasn't afraid. Goku was here, and nobody but nobody could match up to either of them. The Turtle Hermit school was the best style of fighting there was, and today they'd prove it.

She walked with confidence towards the circular ring.

Louise awoke to the sound of wind, and the sight of the ground looming up to meet her. "Aaagh!"

Krillin winced as the dust cloud settled, and called out from the window of Louise's room. "Um, Louise, are you all right? You just wouldn't wake up, and I'm kinda used to Goku doing the same thing, so I acted completely on reflex and didn't mean to throw you out of an upper floor window. I know that you're angry, but if we all just stay calm we can talk this"

"Familiar! Fireball!" (DING!)

XIXI

A slight girl (with small breasts, not small stature, she was of medium height) stared with intensity few still alive had seen in her eyes at the small rectangle in the corner of the page. It didn't matter which page in her book she turned to or which book she opened, it was always there. It was a complete mystery, one that she intended to solve as soon as possible.

The other mystery, a seemingly random dinging noise, rang in her head, and the number displayed in the box increased. Interesting.

Tabitha closed the book and walked to the library. Perhaps there would be a mention of this 'Krillin Owned Count' in the stacks. She stepped into the corridor.

Why was it so dark?

"Hiiii."


End file.
